


Fandot Creativity - itch/cage

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [18]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst?, Dysphoria, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, bad head space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can one get out of the cage. Stop the itch. </p><p>Fill for the Fandot Creativity Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS FOR DYSPHORIA/BAD HEAD SPACE!
> 
> Also Attention this has 2 chapters.

It was an like an itch. A gigantic whole body itch.   
Their whole body didn’t fit.   
They imagined this must be how a snake feels before shedding it’s old skin. 

Only they weren’t a snake. 

They are human.   
Caged in that one body.   
That one body, that one mind.   
That one mind that betrayed them when their body wasn’t a cage.   
Told them the other days where not real. 

Today was a cage day though.  
Everything was wrong.   
Even bespoke clothes would feel wrong.   
The way others looked at them was wrong.  
The mirror was wrong.   
Their mind was wrong. 

This wasn’t faked.

The cage is real.


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas took the red sharpie they always had at hand and started decorating their cage.   
It helped.   
It helped enough for them to function.  
Write encouragements on their skin.   
Blood red.   
Whatever positive their mind could come up with.   
Sometimes it had to be repeated so often it was barely legible. Just patches of red.   
Writing.   
Writing until there was light shining into the cage.


End file.
